Dead Space: The Lock Box
by AscensionIntoDarkness
Summary: The Golden Marker turned the Sprawl into a living hell, but what if there was another active marker on Titan Station? If so then what was it's goal? Was it convergence or was something else entirely?


**Author Notes/Disclaimer:(remember that this is rated M for a reason)**

**This is my first fan fiction and is** **rated M** **due to blood,** **language, death, vivid descriptions, as well as other things. Remember this is Dead space, you've been warned. Takes place during Dead Space 2 and 3 as a whole, but this is a elsewhere fic so the cast of the story are OCs. Also the inventory system in game will be different from the inventory system in story to some degree. Dead Space** **is owned by EA and Visceral, All original work belongs to me. I hope you enjoy. Also some of this may be hard to read for some(hard to take in).**

* * *

My vision clouded by a gentle, welcoming red hue of light, my nostrils filled to the brim with the scent of metallic copper, my body numb. The once blue light of my visor now shined a bloody red, and it all happened in an instant. First thing I know I'm running with something in my grasp, next thing I know five red dots flash before my eyes, but yet I lay here alone with not a single soul in sight. Taking advantage of my lack of feeling I manage to sit up and observe my surroundings, I was greeted by a horrific sight: A slaughter house was a simple way of putting it. I didn't bother wiping my visor since my helmet was still active. The blood stained lights coated the room in a red hue of light, but still clearly illuminated the features of the now lifeless victims. Hell the whole room was dark red with a touch of crimson.

"W-w-well that's just lovely *groans* what the hell was I doing?" At that moment I recall I was holding a lock box sized object, but what was it- My thoughts were stop cold by a booming sound that echoed throughout the entire room, and pulsed through my veins forcing me to stand. The source of the pulse was emanating from the center of the room, it was ... the size of a lock box. The very same pulse from before forced it's way into my nervous system crawling through me like a parasite as it made it way into my brain. It felt as if a horde of centipedes crawled in and around my skull, it felt as if my nerves were on fire, it felt as if every fiber of my being was fading. My boots rooted to the floor as if the bones in my feet had grown out and were roots of a tree, my fingers twitched violently as if they been thrown in a blender, my eyes wide open so that they may view any and all horrors of the insane.

The once crimson room was now a floating island that was dead center in a waterless ocean of a endless and eternal void, said void was foggy and appeared rusty brown with a bit of orange and yellow thrown into the mix. What use to be the size of a lock box stood towering over me giving off a haunting gaze, and it was clear as day that this was a marker despite it's real life counterpart. For the moment I was set free from my cage of pain, almost as if someone or something allowed it.

"How can something so small be so powerful? This can't be real, but what if, what if it is real ... a-am I ... am I insane?" I began mumbling to myself as the limbs and corpses of the dead began reforming who they once were. Some were just normal people, others were members of the security teams of Titan Station like myself, and their were a few unitologists as well. Anyone not wearing a helmet had light boring out of their eye sockets, and looked as if they've been stitched back together in the worse way possible. They looked warped and twisted, and the ones in armor weren't any better- NO they were worst because not only did they look menacing they were full of malice. Their armor was dented and crushed making it look as if a piece of aluminum foil was crumbled up like paper, their visors had that same light as the others, but this light despite being white looked dirty and tainted, making it feel unholy on so many levels. They began speaking with morphed voices, but what they spoke ... oh how I wish they stayed silent and kept burning holes in me with their lifeless stares.

"How c-could you let this happen to us *sobs* h-how can you ... b-be so c-cruel! Y-you Monster!" She cried tears of blood as other dead civilians yelled at me. I attempted to speak, but my word were caught in my throat. At this point the air became dense weighting down on me ... it was torture.

"You said we could save them, you said we'll make it through this, you said ... n-no y-you told me:"It'll be alright Johnny I'll get everyone out of here safe and sound, nobody's going to die. I promise." Well you know what happened to that promise?! You set it on fire and stomped on the ashes till they ceased to be ... damn you Aries damn you to HELL! I trusted you, NO we trusted you, but all you did was stand and stare! To top it all off you laughed sadistically as we were mutilated to the fucking bone and were alive through the process with no words to say as we screamed silently!" Johnny if only you knew what I am, If you only knew what I've been through, if you only knew my struggle. What struck me hardest was how he spoke to me in his true voice, it was laced with hatred and sadness, lingering the air. I tried to shut his words out, but as I looked at the men and women who served with me when they were still alive, they lifelessly stared back and twitched violently.

"You have every right to h-"

"No child you are not a monster you are a savior. You have ascended us to the Maker's image. You have spared and relieved us of all pain and suffering. These poor, lost souls simply can't comprehend that you too have suffered-" I blocked out the kind voice of the rambling unitologist, and ignored the ever so present weight of the air as something inside of me clicked . . . I softly closed my eyes.

Everything around me slowed down. I reach for something at my lower back, pulling out a rectangular object that unfolded into a seeker rifle.

Lifting my right arm forward,

. . . rifle in hand . . .

. . . fully loaded . . .

. . . finger on the trigger . . .

Upon pulling the trigger a ping sound emitted as a single round was fired off. The ping sound could be described as a deeper toned sounding rivet bolt/nail making contact with a metal surface causing a deep sounding ping almost similar to a bang sound. Soon after in perfect succession, three more shots were fired off.

_PING_

_PING_

_PING_

My eyes slowly opened, so that I may inspect my handy work. The unitologist's left leg had been torn in two at the knee. At the right half of his body he had his shoulder removed entirely, or perhaps obliterated was a better term for it. He was decapitated and by the looks of it, his intestines were starting to fall out of his left side, but yet their was no blood exiting him. No wonder why the room was full of it- wait ... so this is what Isaac Clarke was suffering from, how ... _Interesting._

If I were physically able to smile it would be a slasher smile. I'll play along ... for now.

* * *

**This would have been 2-3 times longer, but I couldn't resist putting a cliffhanger. I have certain points in the story planed out. so all I have to do is come up with the rest of the story, and how I want to execute each chapter. Please review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
